


And May There Be Many More To Come

by FamilyofRaccoons



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ejaculate, First Time, M/M, Oblivious Finn, Oblivious Poe Dameron, PWP without Porn, Rutting, Sharing a Bed, This Is STUPID, Wet Dream, so much of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamilyofRaccoons/pseuds/FamilyofRaccoons
Summary: I wrote something while bored at work and I'm ashamed of it. Im so so sorry.Pwp with all my favorite tropes and an excess of seminal fluid.Also mostly unedited. Read at your own risk.





	And May There Be Many More To Come

Poe laid flat on his back in bed, listlessly awake as he wrestled with the concept of appropriateness. The pilot heaved out a sight and ran a hand through his hair when Finn adjusted himself. Nuzzling his face that much closer; a warm gust of breath to ghost over the curve of Poe’s neck sharpened his awareness of the other man’s nearness, and punctuated his concerns about boundaries and why he kept demolishing them. 

He stifled a mirthless laugh, at his own expense. Poe had already crossed so many lines. Made concessions with his own moral standards at every proposed act of intimacy Finn innocently suggested, even going as far as to instigate a few himself. It was dishonest and he knew it. Poe felt like a proper creep as he rubbed gentle circles over the other man’s bare, upper back, feeling the now barely there scar from his duel with a an honest to god Jedi. Why did he have to sleep shirtless? Poe wondered to himself frustrated. Finn was good and pure and brave, and Poe was a lascivious, perv, taking advantage and even as his cock stirred at the warmness of his friend’s well muscled shoulders, he hated himself for it. 

Finn and Poe had talked about sex and attraction and what the former stormtrooper had known about either subject which turned out to be very little. According to Kalonia, libido suppressants were a part of an array of drugs given to soldiers of the First Order to better ensure their obedience and eliminate basic human distractions. It made Poe sick to think about and magnified the guilt he felt a thousand fold. Finn came to Poe for everything, trusted him implicitly, and was completely oblivious to the fact that Poe could barely give him a hug with going lightheaded with lust much less sleep in the same bed as they been doing every night for the past three weeks. 

Finn’s leg had been drifting and now, in a sudden, sleepy rearrangement of limbs, it settled between Poe’s, thigh brushing the wet tip of his cock through his shorts. Poe drew a sharp breath at the contact before gently reaching between them, shifting his painfully hard erection to lay flat against his stomach strapped down with elastic of his underwear. He did his best to cover the leaking head where it popped out beyond his waistband with the end of his t-shirt when Finn’s groin pressed flush against the curve of Poe’s thigh and rocked. Finn had an erection. Poe’s eyes went wide and his cock gave threatening throb, struggling against it’s elastic restraint. Poe was no stranger to sexual situations but as the rebel pilot gnawed his bottom lip to stifle a groan he concluded that this moment was the single most erotic of his life. Easily top three. 

Kalonia, similarly unaware of Poe’s deep sexual attraction to the former storm trooper, casually suggested Poe act as a resource to Finn as he acclimated to his new life on the base, free of the chemical inhibitors and suppressants he’d been pumped with daily in his former life. Obviously, her proposed sponsorship was on a very informal basis and mostly meant as a reminder for Poe to watch out for his friend but still, the doctor stressed that he take the commitment seriously, citing Finn’s newness and lack of close confidants. Doctors and therapists could only do so much and Poe was eager to help the man who saved his life. There was also the added bonus of being able to dote on Finn and having a justifiable excuse for it.

Finn moaned half into their shared pillow and half into the base of Poe’s neck and collarbone, the crown of his head rasping against the stubble of Poe jaw. The arm he’d had draped across Poe’s chest tightened for purchased as Finn trust forward again, hard cock pressing longingly through the stretch fabric of his boxers and in to Poe’s bare thigh where his own shorts had hiked up under Finn’s attention. Poe could feel his thick member beating in time with his heart, the bulbous head flexing against him and the faintest sensation of dampness as Finn held himself there for a moment. His brow knitted and eyes strained shut. Finn’s face was frozen in an almost a pained expression as he let out another low, desperate sound. 

Poe’s heart pounded wildly in his chest, resonating through him like a hundred little impacts a second, the deafening rush of blood competing with the sound of Finn’s uninhibited mewls for release. Poe couldn’t move. Paralyzed by a combination arousal and panic, he didn’t know if he should wake Finn up or let this play out to its inevitable end. Poe’s mind raced seeking a solution but coherent thought escaped him. 

Kalonia briefed Poe on what withdrawal from his First Order drugs might looking like. Expounding on potential mood swings due to the lack of whatever mood stabilizing drugs Finn had been on, though, that had yet to be seen. She mentioned nightmares. Well, not nightmares necessarily, but dreams far more vivid and intense than typically experienced. Among the drugs Finn had been given, one was dopamine inhibitor. This, in tandem with a lifetime of unprocessed trauma was essentially a recipe for bad dreams. That’s mostly how Poe had gotten to this point. Finn tangled around and on top of him and bucking like some kind of horny octopus.

As predicted, Finn did have nightmares and so, in the naive manner exemplary of a person who had never learned to be embarrassed, or tepid at making such a request, Finn asked if he could sleep with Poe in his bed. Poe warred with himself over the decision for a less time than he’d admit before obliging. Surprisingly, things had been fine the first two weeks. Poe had found that masturbating furiously three or four times in the washroom before bed alleviated his mounting sexual frustration enough to sleep perched at the far edge of his bed. Like a gentleman, Poe placed as much distance between his unrelenting boner and Finn as the bed would allow. Poe was determined to deal with the situation as respectfully as possible. Finn deserved it. 

Then the heat system broke in their portion of the base, and Finn being Finn innocently reasoned that intense spooning was that best way to deal with Poe’s frigid living quarters. It was as if the stars had aligned and colluded with the devil to give Poe the galaxies’ first fatal case of blue balls. Finn didn’t seem to register the struggle evident in Poe’s inexplicable shortness of breath or his sudden penchant for crossing his legs. Poe laid awake most night trying will his erection down while Finn slept like a baby and, in many ways, was just as oblivious. 

The last thing Kalonia explained was especially prescient to Poe’s current situation. She disclosed to Poe that, while she had gone over sex education with Finn, covering all the basics concerning relationships, erections, orgasms, and subjects like the wet dream he was about to have all over Poe’s leg, Finn had never experienced any of those things before himself. Kaloina was concerned that Finn may have more questions he’d perhaps be uncomfortable sharing with his doctors once the medications used in his chemical castration had finally left his system. She proceeded to tell a suddenly very warm Poe about the medication potentially take weeks or months to wear off but when it does that he’ll almost certainly feel more comfortable talking to another male about it. Poe simply nodded, maintaining his veneer of clinical professionalism despite himself. 

Ever since that conversation, Poe had been jerking off daily over the thought of it. Like some cheap halo porn, he’d imagine Finn coming to him confused, concern written all over his handsome face and a massive bulge in his pants. Poe, being a great teacher and friend, would thusly provide comprehensive hands on instruction of how to masturbate. He’d coach the younger man, guiding his hand up and down the length of his cock, reaching around from behind as his other arm braced Finn’s middle, keeping him steady against him while Poe whispered cheesy encouragements in Finn’s ear. Poe imagined have to having to take over as the unfamiliar sensations overwhelmed, jerking him through his first orgasm, cock pulsing ropes and ropes of hot white cum over Poe’s fist and painting Finn’s front with his pent up release. Poe came to some variation of that fantasy multiple times a day, everyday, for close to a month. Each time it left Poe feeling spent, deeply ashamed, and frustrated in equal parts. Now, it seemed that some version of this was actually happening and Poe was too overwhelmed to even move. The combination of shame and blood boiling arousal made Poe fear he may hyperventilate into unconsciousness and miss the chance to see how this ends. 

Steadying his breathing, Poe finally gained enough presence of mind to move. Though, instead waking Finn from his urgent rutting, Poe used his free hand to lift the edge of the blanket just enough to see what he’d felt happening below. Poe nearly came. He teetered on the edge orgasm as he looked down to see the broad blunt tip of Finn’s cock, thicker and more beautiful than he’d imagined, pushing through the slit in his boxers, precum dripping steadily on to Poe’s leg. Mouth agape, he watched as Finn rubbed himself off on the slick spot he’d made on Poe’s thigh, adding to it as more precum flowed out in a constant viscous stream. More than Poe had ever seen before. Staring, he noticed what he’d felt as a small wet spot on the front of Finn’s shorts had spread to darken nearly the entire front with the substance. Back loaded with a lifetime’s worth of ejaculate Poe mused in amazement as his own cock struggled against the elastic of his waistband, leaking onto his stomach in a pitiful imitation of Finn’s glorious member.

“Uuunnnngggh- Poe” Finn gave a pained groan. The pilot startled to hear his name. His eyes shot to Finn’s face to find them still squeezed tightly shut, expression twisted with pain and desire. He was still asleep. Was he dreaming of Poe or was this simply another instance of Finn’s subconscious calling out to his one friend in the galaxy over possibly scary, possibly painful, bodily sensations he couldn’t make sense of? Poe snapped out his lust induced stupor taking just a moment reach down and adjust himself once more, hiding erection as best he could before gently shaking Finns shoulder with the arm he still had wrapped around the younger man, attempting to wake him. 

“Hey- Finn, Buddy, wake up” Poe coaxed just above a whisper. Finn’s hips jerked erratically before giving another loud anguished sob that petered of into whimpers. Still asleep. Poe leaned inward towards the other man, using his free arm to shake him a bit more vigorously.

“Poe-” Finn spoke voice still sounded wrecked by either distress or pleasure, Poe couldn’t tell which. His eyes opened in a wince as he gazed up at a very concerned looking Poe. 

“Tell me what’s happening buddy, are you in any pain?” Poe probed concernedly before quickly adding “I think you were just having a wet dream but you sounded like something was hurting” Poe didn’t want to scare him over what was probably just the beginnings of an orgasm. Still though, Poe worried there may be something wrong given the amount fluid he was producing and his pained mewling. He’d heard of guys who were absurdly heavy cummers and seen a couple of holo-porns but he’d always assumed those were faked, or people exaggerated. Poe shifted again moving more on to his side to better face Finn. He felt the hot, wet, drag of Finn’s cock where it was still pressed and weeping against him as he turned. Finn hissed at the sudden movement, squeezing his eyes shut giving a few more involuntary jerks against Poe.

“Poe- I d-don’t- Feels like-” Finn sobbed out as he continued rocked and leak against him but Poe made no moves to back away. He didn’t move at all, he just watched Finn intently, half holding him, as the younger man tried and failed to form words enough to answer Poe’s questions. Tears began leaking from the corner of Finn’s eye before he finally succumb to the sensations that so overwhelmed him. “Poe” Finn sobbed his name one last time resignedly before ducking his head down, and hiding his face in the curve of his friends neck, whimpering and groaning as his hips pistoned against Poe in a rhythm that marked Finn’s climax. 

“Shhhh it’s okay. You’re alright buddy” Poe soothed. Realizing what was happening, Poe pulled Finn in close, cradling his head and his back as he reclined back, pulling the other man half on top of him as rutted wildly chasing his release. “Just relax. That’s it Finn. Let it happen” Poe encouraged glancing down between them just in time to see Finn’s cock give a violent twitch before letting out a thick white stream that streaked up and across his shorts, the bulk of the mess landing on his t-shirt. He felt the warm wetness as it seeped through the thin fabric and on to the skin of his chest. Poe’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Finn’s cock continue to erupt, spurting ropes after ropes of stick white seed, covering him in his release. Finn bucked hard cock angling to catch Poe in the chin and throat with it, some glancing his bottom lip. It sent Poe over the edge. Poe came hard tasting Finn on his lips as the younger man continued spill more than cum than Poe had ever seen onto his chest, belly and groin. Poe’s own release blending with mess drenching him.

Delirious and spent, Finn finally pulled pulled away only to look on in horror at the enormity of the mess he’d made. Most of it covering Poe who lay there dazed from his own unbidden orgasm, though Finn didn’t realize. Poe wasn’t sure how much time had passed as he lay there or when Finn had finally stopped ejaculating on him. His shirt and underwear were soaked through with the stuff. Poe could actually feel the weight of it where it collected in little pools and eddies in the folds of his ruined clothes. He met Finns horrified expression, with a weak smile. 

“Guessing you were probably a little back loaded” Poe spoke, hearing how stupid the words sounded as he uttered them. “Feel any better?” Finn just stared at him, still in shock at what he’d just accidentally done all over his best friend. 

“Poe, Im so, so, so, so, sorry, I don’t know what happened. Nothing like this has ever happened- oh my god Im so so so so sorry.” Finn babbled eyes still transfixed, wide and unbelieving at mess that had just come out of him. He stood abruptly “Fuck, Im such an idiot, let me grab some towels.” He continued to apologize profusely as he ran to fetch several towels from the washroom. Apologies still flowing as he returned with them. 

“It’s okay Finn, it happens” it doesn’t happen really, Poe thought as he sat up try keep the bulk of the now cold semen pooling on torso from slipping on the mattress and sheets more than it already had. It was, however, more than okay with Poe. This had been simultaneously the hottest and grossest moment of his life. “Just a wet dream, buddy, nothing to be sorry for. Better it went on my me and my shirt than on the bed” Poe added as he wiped his front with the towel and gingerly removed his release sodden t-shirt. He manage not to drag too much of the stuff through his hair as pulled the wet thing over his head. Poe stood and walked over to where Finn stood, still visibly disgusted with himself. Paying no mind to the gunk starting to crust in his chest hair he smiled and closed the distance between the two, wrapping the other man in a genuine hug. “It’s okay Finn” Poe said again “congratulations on your first orgasm and may there be many more to come” 

“Thanks Poe” Finn replied embarrassment receding slightly. He heartily returned the embrace in spite of the stickiness. 

“Do you mind if I ask you what you were dreaming about?” Poe asked as peeled himself of the other man. Finn looked a little surprised at the question. 

“Poe, I was dreaming about you” Finn stated very matter of factly. Not a hint of nervousness or hesitation. “I dreamt that you were masturbating really loudly in the washroom like you usually do but in my dream you let me help” Poe stared at him floored. He knew about that?. He had so many more questions but he was tired and sticky.

“Oh” Poe exclaimed still trying to process Finn’s answer. “well, that’s good to know...Shower?” 

“Yeah, probably a good idea” Finn replied


End file.
